


Giving In

by hunntea



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, Temptation, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunntea/pseuds/hunntea
Summary: Jumin Han never breaks concentration, but for some unknown reason Jaehee Kang is the one who makes him want to take a break from work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> y'all didn't ask for it but here it goes

Jumin Han hardly ever gives into temptation. If it isn’t related directly to his work or The RFA he doesn’t want anything to do with it. Life, for him at least, moves so fast that he doesn’t have time to spend it doing things he wants to do. Hell, he rarely ever gets distracted by things because he is just so focused on work and making his company look good. Nothing could break his focus.

Almost nothing.

When he hears the door creak open, he can tell it is Assistant Kang by the way she clears her throat upon her entrance. A habit of hers that she has developed throughout the years of working with him. It’s a sign that lets him know that it is her at the door and not someone else who works under him. It’s a sign of recognition.

Though there is no need to look up from his paperwork to know who it is, he looks up anyway. When his eyes set on his assistant his grip on his pen tightens ever so slightly.

There is nothing new about her. She has the same disheveled hair (no doubt because of the long hours he makes her work) and the same type of outfit (one very fit for the office, a pencil skirt and a button up). There is nothing new in the way she walks in, making no eye contact and shuffling through important documents that he needed to sign.

There is nothing new, but there is something, _something_ about her that is making it so _hard_ for him to not give into temptation.

“Hmm.”

“Hmm?” Jaehee replies without looking up from the documents.

“Shut the door behind you,” he tells her, trying not to make his voice sound so demanding.

Jaehee takes a few more steps forward, closing in on the space between them. “No need. I’ll be out in a second, I just need to give you some files and I’ll be on my way,” she reports to him, eyes still focused on her work.

The small steps she is taking and the shuffling of the papers is enough to test his patience. He gets up from his chair, and moves his way behind Jaehee to close the door. When the door clicks is when Jaehee finally decides to break her eyes away from what was in her hand to the now empty desk of Jumin Han.

“Mr. Han, you don’t need to close the door—“

“Jumin,” he whispers into her ear, and it makes Jaehee’s hair stand on end. Was he asking her to call him by Jumin? At the work place? When did he get so close to her?

“Mr. Han, a-are you okay?” she stutters, barely keeping her voice leveled. “Your behavior is strange.”

“I’m perfectly fine, Jaehee,” he says in the same hushes tone as before, this time his lips brushing her earlobe at the mention of her name. When she hears her name slip out of his mouth she feels her face grow warm.

“But you on the other hand, Jaehee,” God, there he goes again saying her name. “Your body feels a bit hot. Is everything alright?”

“My bo—“ she doesn’t get to finish her sentence because she lets out a squeak in surprise when she feels his hands on either side of her waist.

“Especially right here,” he tells her, gripping at her sides. She could feel his fingers pinch at the fabric of her button-up, slowly trying to bring it out of its tucked state.

Her legs feel like jell-o. If it weren’t for Jumin’s hands holding her she would have been on the floor. “Jumin,” she says, eliciting a hum from him, “you need to sign these papers,” she breathes, trying to steer their current situation in a different direction.

“Drop them on the floor,” he urges her, “I’ll sign them later.”

Jaehee lets a small gasp escape from her lips when she feels cold air hit at her sides. Jumin had succeeded in untucking her shirt and proceeded to stroke at the bare skin. His hands feel warm against her skin, and it makes her want to feel more.

Jumin smirks when he hears the pile of papers drop on the floor. “Lock the door, Mr. Han,” she requests. And he’s more than happy to oblige.


End file.
